Inside the Changing Room
by YukueFumei
Summary: Kuroko gets a bit too excited during training, Kagami decides to cover for him and ends up helping him taking care of 'that'.


**I tried changing my writing style, because I think it's good the experiment. But I don't like it, I won't lie about it, I don't like this fanfic at all.**

**I uploaded it anyways, so please enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

Kagami was approaching the basket at high speed, but before throwing the ball in he had to pass it to Kuroko at least once. That was the task Riko had set for them today. Without looking Kagami passed the ball to his side. Something was off. Normally the ball would get bounced back by Kuroko almost immediately, but this time the ball wasn't returning to him.

"Kuroko?" Kagami stopped in his tracks, the ball was rolling somewhere along the sidelines. The boy who had been running just behind him had disappeared. No, not disappeared Kagami realized as he saw the small figure of the boy lying on the ground several meters behind him. Kuroko had collapsed.

"Kuroko!" It took Kagami just a few steps to reach the boy. His yell alerted his other team members that something had happened, but Kagami was the first one to reach him.

"I'm okay," Kuroko answered. He was lying on his stomach, but didn't make any attempt to get up.

"What happened? Injury? Can you walk?"

"No," Kuroko lowered his voice, a blush appeared on his face. "I just got a little excited."

"Oh," Kagami answered as Kuroko's position and refusal to move clicked together. Behind him he could hear his teammates approaching now. Kagami had to act quick if he didn't want to put Kuroko in an even more embarrassing situation.

With little to no effort Kagami picked Kuroko up and lifted him him over his shoulder.

"Wha, Bakagami! What are you doing? That's no way to treat an injured person!" Riko was standing right behind him now, scolding him.

"Seems he got a fever," Kagami announced to his worried teammates as he took off towards the changing room. "I'll take him to the infirmary."

"But if it's cold medicine, I also have some here," Riko offered.

"No, I already took some before practice. I just need to lie down for a bit." You couldn't tell Kuroko was lying, his voice never wavered.

"We'll skip second half of practice," Kagami added.

"Ah, of course. I'll stop by the infirmary later okay?" Riko seemed to be most worried of the whole team. Maybe because the other team members already had a slight grasp on what was really going on.

A sigh of relieve escaped Kuroko's lips as he sat down on the ground, leaning against the lockers. "Thank you, Kagami."

"Don't worry, can happen to any of us." Kagami answered as he sat down beside Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded. He had a slight blush on his face and clearly was avoiding to look at Kagami.

Kagami gazed at the smaller boy beside him. Kuroko's erection was actually pretty obvious in those pants he was wearing, no wonder he had tried to hide it.

"You're not going to, you know… touch it?" Kagami wondered, because he knew if it was him he would have gone to the toilet or shower to 'take care of that'.

Kuroko turned an even deeper shade of red. "You're not going back for practice?" He asked in return, avoiding his question.

"No, I already told our senpai I'd take care of you." Kagami felt like putting an arm around him and press him close to his side. That blush made him even cuter than usual! Since he met Kuroko he had slowly started falling in love with him. There was something about Kuroko that made him want to protect him, even though he knew Kuroko was no little kid.

"I wouldn't mind," Kagami broke the awkward silence of the changing room. "I could pretend I didn't hear or see anything. It's agonizing, isn't it?"

Kuroko just shook his head. "I'll be fine without doing that. It just takes a bit longer to recover."

"You know you don't have that time. In less than thirty minutes our senpai will have finished practice. You can't really go home or to the infirmary looking like this either."

Kuroko was biting his lip now. Probably debating with his inner self about the best solution.

"I could do it," Kagami offered.

"Please stop with the jokes." For the first time after they entered this room Kuroko looked at him. A fierce look. Combined with that blush that still remained, it was a deadly combination.

Kagami placed his hand beneath Kuroko's chin. Before Kuroko could even protest Kagami pressed his lips on his. Softly Kagami let his tongue slip into Kuroko's mouth and to his surprise Kuroko answered him. Kagami had fully expected Kuroko to back away from the kiss.

"You think that kiss was a joke?" Kagami asked as he let go of Kuroko's face.

Kuroko silently shook his head. The blush on his face was really irresistible. What kind of face would he make if we had sex? Kagami wondered as he kissed Kuroko again, letting his hand slip down his pants at the same time.

"Nnn, Kaga-" Kuroko tried to protest, shortly breaking the kiss, but Kagami just pressed his lips on his mouth again. A soft moan escaped Kuroko's lips as Kagami softly stroked him.

Kagami's grip on his member was gentle. Too gentle. Moreover his hand was moving way too slow. It felt good, but it was not really satisfying.

Kuroko let his head rest on Kagami's shoulder. His hands clutched Kagami's shirt, pulling him close to his body.

"Be more rough?" Kuroko pleaded. It took Kagami a few seconds to process the words that had just came out of Kuroko's mouth.

"L-like this?" Kagami asked for confirmation as he made his grip around Kuroko a bit firmer, moving faster as well.

"Ahn," Kuroko held back another moan. It saddened him a bit Kuroko was refusing to let his voice out, but Kagami couldn't blame him though. If they were too loud the sounds might be heard all the way in the gym. Kagami stroked faster, making Kuroko squirm even more. Kagami had never seen Kuroko loose his cool like this, it was certainly a sight he wanted to remember forever. A sight he never wanted anyone else to see.

Kagami brought his head next to Kuroko. "Kuroko, does it feel good?" He whispered in his ear before softly biting it.

"Mmm," Kuroko gave a slight nod.

"You want to come?" Kagami lowered his face, licking his neck. It tasted salty, sweat from the training and probably from doing this sort of thing.

"Don't…tease me..like that," Kuroko was short of breath, but still able to voice his complaint.

Kagami moved his hand away from Kuroko's member, his fingers had gotten slightly sticky with precum. For a few seconds Kagami studied the glistering stuff on his hand, before licking it.

"Not bad," Kagami grinned at Kuroko who was just staring at him in wonder. "Makes me want to taste the real thing."

"Idiot, what are you saying?"

Kagami didn't answer. Instead he moved position, lowering his head. With his hand Kagami lead Kuroko into his mouth, taking in nearly all of Kuroko's member at once.

"What?" Kuroko seemed confused, his mind not yet grasping what Kagami was doing. "Don't nnng, stop that!"

Kagami felt Kuroko's hands tugging at his hair, but he was not planning on stopping. He wanted to taste Kuroko, to have him cum in his mouth. Just the thought only aroused him more.

Kagami didn't have to wait long. Kuroko came with a loud moan, filling Kagami's mouth with his semen. Without second thought Kagami swallowed all of it, licking even the spilled contents from Kuroko's body.

"Kagami, that's enough." Kagami felt the small hands tug at his hair once again, this time with less strength. Kagami lifted his head, Kuroko was blushing fiercely which only made him cuter. He could hear Kuroko's heavy breathing clearly. Something was odd, he wasn't able to hear it before or at least not as clearly, because the sounds from the gym had been more prominent. The sounds of bouncing basketballs and squeaking shoes had stopped.

"Looks like training is over," Kuroko voiced Kagami's thoughts.

Quickly Kagami adjusted Kuroko's clothes before scrambling up. "I'm going to take a shower," he announced, gathering the things he needed from his locker. Before Kuroko was even able to say anything Kagami had left the locker room.

Kuroko pulled his knees up to his chin. "Running away, not fair," he said to no one in particular as the door of the chaning room swung open.

"Huh? Kuroko?" Hyuuga's surprised voice filled the room.

"Didn't Kagami take you to the infirmary?" Izuki spoke up before anyone else.

"No, I'm already feeling a lot better. That's why I asked Kagami to let me just sit here for a while." Kuroko attempted a smile, which probably only worried his teammates more.

Hyuuga crossed the room and placed a hand on Kuroko's forehead. "Hey, you're burning up! Where's Kagami?"

"Shower," Kuroko pointed in the direction of the shower room.

With ease Hyuuga lifted Kuroko up to his feet. "Izuki, take Kuroko to the infirmary. Riko should be waiting outside, have her tag along. I'm gonna have a word with Kagami."

A murderous intent filled the room, Hyuuga being the source of it.

"Let's go." Kuroko flinched as Izuki slapped his hand on his shoulder, pushing him towards the door. Kuroko noticed the sly smile that had appeared on Izuki's lips and could have sworn Izuki just whispered something along the lines of "Serves him right."

Kuroko smiled at the thought of Kagami getting yelled at by Hyuuga. Izuki was right, Kagami did deserve that.


End file.
